


Spoiled

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Multi, seriously its so fluffy i could die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It's been a long day in the Medbay, and the rest of the Protectobots are going to make sure that Ratchet and First Aid get some much needed TLC.





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stress Injuries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436872) by [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow). 



> This has been finished forEVER but I argued with it for a while, wanting it to be longer because the ficlet I had envisioned ended in a big plug and play orgy. Instead it's all fluff and cuddles and with a year's distance from the last time I worked on it, I think I like that better.

“Okay, into the shower you two!” Hot Spot’s voice was cheerful, despite how tired he sounded. “Get cleaned up and then we can head to our suite for energon.”

“Ha!” Ratchet didn’t argue as he stepped into a shower stall and turned on the water. “I knew this was a ploy to get me to come over tonight.”

“It's a ploy to make sure you get some recharge!” Blades stepped in behind him and attacked the older mech with a soapy rag. “You're the worst about finding one more thing to do before you leave the medbay.”

“Believe me, no one was getting an argument out of me tonight.” Ratchet turned so that his back was under the spray, then lifted his arms so that the flyer had easy access to his front. The hot water was blissful on his tense cables. “I would have left with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe if I hadn't already promised you.”

“Good.” Blades stopped washing the medic long enough to hug him, getting himself soapy in the process. “I get worried about you, you know.”

“I know you do.” Ratchet wrapped his arms around the flyer, careful of his rotor hub, and hugged him back. “I appreciate it.”

“I don’t hear washing!” Hot Spot’s voice was a teasing sing-song. Blades looked up over the shower stall wall at the taller mech and stuck his glossa out at his brother. The blue mech laughed. “I’m just saying, we can’t get them fueled and into bed if they aren’t clean.”

“He’s not wrong there. I am not going to recharge with Ironhide’s hydraulic fluid gumming up my joints.” The medic released his hold on the Protectobot. “Give me that scrub brush and I’ll get started on my back.”

“Nope. I’ll do it. You just stand still and let me work.” Blades grinned and returned to washing the older mech’s shoulders.

“Just don’t leave any spots or Sunstreaker will drag me back in here tomorrow morning.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“My quarters are down the other hall, Spot.” Ratchet’s protest was mild as the protectobots led him toward the suite they had been assigned. He had known from the moment Blades “volunteered” to walk him home that he wouldn’t be recharging in his own berth. 

“I know. You’re staying here tonight. We’ve got everything a pair of exhausted medics needs.” Hot Spot opened the door and nudged First Aid through first. “Including a berth big enough for six.”

“Streetwise and Groove had better not have done anything elaborate for us.” Ratchet followed the unspoken request to enter the room next. “Not after all that plating I had to replace.”

“They were under strict orders to walk to the commissary, retrieve our rations and walk back.” Hot Spot stepped into the main room of the suite and looked around with a sigh. The overhead lights were off and the room was lit by several large candles, and the air was filled with the scent of an incense that Groove had found in the city and taken a shine to. “Though apparently they thought you needed some atmosphere.”

“Oh hush, Hot Spot.” First Aid’s voice was gentle. “It’s nice, and won’t hurt anything if we fall into recharge early.”

“We didn't do anything else either.” Streetwise stepped out of the room that was normally Hot Spot’s, but held the only berth big enough for all of them. “Except carry in the pillows from the other berths. Cause you never have enough, Spot.”

“He's not wrong about that.” Ratchet grinned at the Protectobot leader. 

“I'd better not wake up to a pile of stuffing again.” Hot Spot glared, an expression that was rendered almost meaningless by First Aid’s giggle. 

“We were picking it out of your transformation seems for weeks! It was multiplying while we weren't looking!”

“It really wasn't that funny, Aid.” Blades gave the younger medic a concerned look.

“I know!” First Aid giggled again. “I'm just so tired that everything’s funny now.”

“All right, if First Aid is recharge-mad, then we better refuel and get him tucked in.” Ratchet gestured toward Hot Spot’s berthroom. “I’m probably not too far behind him, to be honest.”

“Then come on.” Streetwise reached for Ratchet’s hand and beamed when the medic let him take it. “We've got everything set up so the two of you can get comfy and refuel in bed, and the rest of us can just moosh in around you so we can all recharge.”

“Sounds good.” The older mech smiled and ignored the way First Aid started giggling _again_ at the word ‘moosh’. “Lead the way.”

Streetwise’s smile widened and he turned back to the berthroom. His grip tightened just slightly as he started walking, but Ratchet followed quickly enough that their hands were in no danger of coming apart. Blades followed quickly. 

They were followed through the door by the sounds of First Aid whooping and Hot Spot laughing as he scooped the younger medic off the ground.

Groove grinned at them from the berth. “Hey, Ratch. I got you some of those candies you like, and there’s coolant and like ten flavorings because we didn't know what you'd want.”

“You didn't have to do that.” Ratchet smiled tiredly. “Plain energon would have been fine. I'm too tired to really enjoy much else.”

“But we wanted to, and I think that some zinc sprinkles will be nice, even if you're tired.” Streetwise let go of his hand and gestured for the medic to climb into the berth. “Get comfy and I'll bring you a cube.”

“All right.” Ratchet moved to the edge of the berth, and sat down when Groove flipped the blanket back. Then he lifted his legs onto the mattress and scooted over until he was next to the Protectobot. Once he was comfortable, Groove tucked the blanket around the medic with a grin. “I doubt I'll need that tonight. I'll stay plenty warm with all of you.”

“It's just cozy.” The white and gold mech scooted over and cuddled into Ratchet’s side. “I'm glad you're here tonight.”

“I am too.” Ratchet wrapped his arm around Groove and squeezed. “I didn't really want to be alone tonight.”

“We'll never leave you alone when you don't want to be.” Blades climbed into the bed at the foot and crawled up until he could drape himself across Ratchet's blanket-covered feet. 

“He's right.” Hot Spot carried First Aid into the room and set him on the berth. “We’ll always be here, even if Aid might get a little silly when he needs recharge.”

The younger medic grinned, though he managed not to burst into another set of giggles. “It makes you smile.”

“It does make me smile.” The blue mech leaned down and kissed Aid on the top of the head. Then he turned around and joined Streetwise at the table where he was mixing additives into energon in cheerfully painted mugs. “When did we get those?”

“Yesterday. Fireflight had them made for us by a potter in the city.” Streetwise grinned. “He got us twelve, just in case everyone gets together.”

“That was sweet of him. We’ll have to invite them over for dinner later.” Hot Spot reached for a mug and paused. “Did you make one for Aid, yet?”

“That one there, with the rainbow.” The white and black mech gestured with his elbow. “Yours is the one with the butterflies. And Ratchet's is the one with the flowers, if you want to take it over.”

“I will, thank you.” Hot Spot picked up the mugs carefully, arranging them so that First Aid could take his immediately. Then he carried them back to the berth and gave the medics their rations. 

“Thank you!” First Aid took his mug with a wide smile and too-cheerful tone. Then he took a sip and squeaked happily. “You're the best, Streetwise!”

“Next time, I'm sending you home twenty minutes earlier,” Ratchet said as he took the mug Hot Spot held out to him. 

“Probably a good plan.” Hot Spot sat down carefully on the bed next to the younger medic. First Aid let himself fall into the larger mech’s side with a giggle. The blue mech wrapped an arm around First Aid, though he was careful not to hug tightly enough to make it difficult for the smaller mech to drink his fuel. 

Streetwise turned away from the table a moment later, holding three mugs with the same care Spot had used. He handed Groove and Blades their mugs and then sat down on Ratchet’s free side.

“I like this,” First Aid said quietly after a sip of fuel. “I like when we're all together.”

“Me too.” Blades didn't leave his position on Ratchet’s feet, but he turned to smile at his fellow Protectobot. “Especially when Ratchet lets us spoil him.”

“It’s nice to be spoiled,” Ratchet admitted, sipping at his fuel. “Sometimes.”


End file.
